


[Podfic] Not The End

by yourlibrarian



Series: Podfic Collection [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: What happens in the alley immediately after "Not Fade Away."  Part 1 of the Fragments verse.





	[Podfic] Not The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92309) by [Shadowscast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast). 



> Originally recorded November 2011

**Author** : Shadowscast  
**Performer** : yourlibrarian  
**Fandom** : Buffyverse  
**Length** : 10:38 minutes

 **Stream or Download** : [at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-690224014/shadowscast-drabble-set)


End file.
